User blog:Imouto-tan/Rana Lingyin
Rana Lingyin is a member of the Supreme Magic organization known as the Thirteen Wizard Saints and is Sherria's and Roman Wiser's daughter. She is one of the ten known witches in Destiny City and is the big sister figure of the Wizard Saint candidates and younger Wizard Saints. Info Appearance Rana looks like a young girl in her mid-teens with a curvy, yet childish build who is rather short for her age. She has long lavender hair done in an intricate style, with her hair done in a side ponytail. She has caramel skin and stunning pink eyes that catch everyone's attention. Her sense of style seems to mostly include extremely short dresses that show a lot of cleavage. She is stunning in a bathing suit, although she has put on a child’s swimsuit in order to gain attention. When excited, her eyes become peculiarly dotted with two white, cross-shaped pupils. Personality She always jokes about not doing much work for the Wizard Saints as she is caught up in her research. She is very flirtatious to everyone around her and uses a lot of scientific terminology when talking. She is well-liked for bust size, which is further enhanced because she's rather short. She is known to console people in need and give all types of advice to those seeking it. She contradicts her age sometimes by acting in a childish manner towards her retainers. Though despite her looks, she hates people mentioning the word "small" to her, yet likes people to call her "cute". She treats everyone fairly and understands multiple sides of conflicts which makes Rana very difficult to communicate with since she never gives a straight answer or opinion. Powers Layered Circle Magic- Rana is a master at using magic circles infused with her three various fighting styles. *Two Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Moon- Rana casts two Magic circles that can reflect spells and psychic attacks back at their caster. *Celestial Magic Circle: Peon Invasion- She can summon an army of anything in Chinese mythology and her familiars at will. Using the principal of ''Probatio diabolica'', Rana can continuously adapt to her opponents' strategies, and render the nonexistent peons invincible. *Seven Layered Magic Circle: Heavenly Destruction- Rana creates several Magic circles covered in ancient runes above her opponent, which releases a concentrated beam of magical energy that damages the enemy even after the beam is gone. *Three Layered Magic Circle: Morning Star- Rana sings a beautiful song while casting three Magic circles that causes the clouds above her to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. *Sitri Cannon- Rana summons forth a magic circle and builds up pink energy in front of it. Said energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerfully destructive laser-like beam that is capable of creating a chain of explosions throughout an area at least the size of Destiny Harbor. *Explosion Circle- By creating a magic circle in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical explosion. The damage of such Magic increases with the circle's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt. *Gate of Inferno Hell- Rana creates a magic circle on the ground to summon a pillar of explosive flames, destroying anything caught within, including herself. *Netherworld Ice Spear Rain- After Rana recites the incantation, a magical circle appears above the intended target's general area, creating thousands spears of ice that Rana can freely direct at her target. With this magic attack, Rana is capable of effortlessly destroying the weaponry of the private army of witch hunters in mere seconds. *Wind Circle- Rana generates a magic circle that sends out a swirling gust of wind, knocking back nearby foes. *Thunder Circle- Rana generates a magic circle that blasts her surroundings with lightning to annihilate her foes. *Earth Circle- Rana generates a magic circle that causes the ground to rapidly rise upward as a jagged pillar to damage foes. *Aqua Circle- Rana generates a magic circle that creates two torrents of water that surround and trap an enemy, followed by a bigger, stronger one that aims at its target. **Freeze Dry- When Freeze Dry is cast, a freezing circle will appear below the target. If the target does not move out of the area, it will be frozen solid momentarily until the ice shatters violently. *Trinity End- Rana creates a massive magical circle that engulfs the entire battlefield in destructive twilight, dealing heavy damage to anyone caught in the attack while dealing continuous damage to all foes in range. *Ten Layer Magic Circle: Golden Ending- This magic circle involves a golden rune that appears on the ground around the target, followed by beams of light raining down randomly within the rune. The attack ends with a final, more powerfully-centered beam that crashes upon the middle of the rune with the image of a lance of light. *Single Layer Magic Circle: Replicas- Rana utilizes a magic circle that constantly tracks her opponents with a small dot, recording their data if they do not try to avoid it. Should it absorb a sufficient amount of data, Rana will be able to create a Replica of them to assist her in combat. These copies are hastily made, and are thus look nothing like the original, but are nevertheless powerful enough to challenge Izaya and his gynoids in a sparring match. Rana can accumulate even more data during the fight to further strengthen the Replica if it is allowed to persist. *Five Layer Magic Circle: Mind Breaker- Rana first creates five magic arrays above the target, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several thousand miles into the sky. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a Demiurge breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This spell is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. *Dark Magic Circle: Curse Bringer- A magical circle that gathers, strengthen, and then, redirects the countless curses that fly around the world and aim it at a target of her choosing. *Almighty Magic Circle: Ancient Unsealing- A powerful silver pentagram-shaped magic barrier that Rana can use to cover an entire country the size of Eurasia and move things from on location to the other. Rana has occasionally used the Ancient Unsealing to summon Ancient Gods to aid her in combat. *Ten Layer Magic Circle: Radiant Icosahedron- A powerful magic barrier in the shape of a pink diamond that can withstand a supernova. *Mana Draining Circle- A mana gathering magic circle. Rana extends her hands and deploys a giant silver magic circle in the sky. The radiance of the circle will cover the entire area, and those touched by it will have their mana forcefully dragged out and converted into mana for Rana. The draining can be interrupted by destroying the magic circle, and it seems to take more time to drag out the mana the stronger the person is. *Four Layer Magic Cirle: Divine Rapture- Rana summons a magic circle that engulfs its surroundings with pure destructive energy, dealing an incomprehensible amount of damage to all foes in range by attacking on a conceptual level. *Single Layer Magic Circle: Avalanche- A highly lethal wide range magic circle which instantaneously creates and launches a large-volume avalanche of snow at the target, causing blunt trauma, frostbite, and at close range, hypothermia – assuming you’re not frozen outright or swept away. *Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Step- Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Step enables Rana to take a greater amount of action in a given amount of time, drastically enhancing her speed as they use Magic Circles scattered across the vicinity in order to instantaneously transport themselves to a location where the Magic Circles are situated. When initiating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Step, Rana forms around fifteen Magic Circles which are mainly white in texture- the crest in the middle resembles an "X"; from here, they mentally send the Magic Circles out in order to mark an intended destination, the Magic Circles can be infused into almost any area of choice through brief physical contact, including an unsuspecting opponent. Once the set-up phase has been completed, Rana is capable of activating Fifteen Layered Magic Circle: Flying Step by synchronizing their magical power with that of the frequency of one of the Magic Circles, breaking her physical body down to magical particles and transporting them to the location of the Magic Circles before reassembling her body. From here, the technique truly begins- after a few moments of gathering and condensing ambient magical energy within the atmosphere into the Magic Circles, Rana harnesses the Magic Circles as a kick-off point, gaining an immense boost of speed which can propel them across the battlefield at lightning speeds. *Ultimate Cataclysm- A high-level magic circle formulated in Ancient Greece by Rana to defeat the Demon-God Kazuma. An Ice-based magic circle that creates a 250-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures. At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity. *Windflower Wind Barrier- A defensive shield magic circle which surrounds Rana and can stop a 175-ton military airship. *Hellfire Conflagration- A Fire and Darkness-element magic circle which appears to create a large explosion of black flames at the target area. It traps the victim in a tornado of the black flames until the negative emotions in the victim's hearts are gone. *Gravity Marble- Using a special magic circle that gives her the power over gravitational force, with it she is able to generate a large number of miniature pseudo-black holes. These spheres swallow and obliterate everything on contact with them, but as they are not true black holes, a skilled enough psychic or Jewel can negate them or even reverse them. When the opponent is hit with an gravity marble at full power, which causes a large gravitational wave, the gravity from this attack will make them weigh the mass of nearly 10 billion stars. *Gravity Seed- A magic circle that creates an overwhelming gravitational force field that immobilizes its target by making them weigh the mass of nearly 100 trillion stars. *Amnesia Circle- A Magic Circle that makes the enemy forget all of their powers/techniques/abilities/moves while within the circle. Support Magic- Rana surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. Her Support Magic can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously. *Anti-Support Magic- Rana's Anti-Support Magic not only causes both physical and magical damage, but reduces the defensive power and magical resistance of the foe to halve the parameters of their base levels. *Circle of Power: Rana summons a magical circle which affects the space below it and increases the magical power commensurate to the user's strength. Decontamination Magic- Rana can create a powerful heatwave to eliminate chemical weapons and similarly toxic attacks spreading through the air, such as Ritsu's poison pigment. Illusion Magic- Rana can use use illusion magic to create AR-like images in the air for various purposes, more commonly like a memo pad; giving her the ability to automatically create maps, check existing maps or write diagrams and plans. Transmutation- Rana is able to transmute nearly any item or being into almost whatever she wishes via her signature Transmutation Circle. She is regarded as a exemplar transmuter by her equally talented father. With her Transmutation Circle she can rearrange Molecular to subatomic structure of any substance into most anything else, changing the particles of matter & energy to create objects of different atomic characteristics of equal mass. She can not only transmute the basic composition of an object but she can also change its shape. She can only turn humans into animals for a brief period of time before they revert back to normal. Abilities Culinary Intuition: Rana's forte lies in Chinese cuisine from her background in her family restaurant. She has mastered the usage of various Chinese cooking techniques such as stir-frying and using a wok. As it currently stands, Rana is possibly the best chef in her family's restaurant despite her young age. Master Magic Spell Caster: Rana has shown time and time again that she is talented at using advanced spells and incantations. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells. She is also an expert at delayed spells, being able to use them as effective surprise attacks in combat, which is considered a highly advanced and difficult skill to master. Unique Skin Stance System: She can confuse her enemies by altering the color of her skin, which changes how she fights, keeping her opponents guessing. When using her normal skin color she mainly focuses on the defensive during combat, as her abilities allow her to cover long to mid-range, since her clothing affords little protection to swords. Her dark tan skin color boost her physical condition exponentially, whilst, lowering her defense against water magic. Her pale skin color gives her a boost in magic capacity, however, she looses the ability to use support magic. *Dance Combat: All of Rana's fighting styles uses lots of dance-like moves like cartwheels, splits, flips, twirls, and poses when dodging and firing. Her fighting style involves extensive She Fu complete with numerous upskirt and cleavage shots. Dragon's Eye: Her Dragon's Eye allows her to synchronize with the spirits of all things, thus it gives Rana a type of prescience that allows her to see anywhere past, present, possibly the future, as well as seeing and hearing the dead. The Dragon's Eye is known for its capacity to consume Mana indefinitely, so sustaining it too long can cause Rana to lose consciousness. Magic Drug Crafting: Rana is regarded as one of the most skilled potion-masters of all time; she is especially skilled at making disguise, hate, healing, love and body enhancing elixirs to drugs capable of manipulating one's dreams and life. She is the creator of the Meat Milk, a medicine made of meat that is supposedly good against "headaches, chronic fatigue, despair, and loss of energy, and effective for improving the flat-chested. The dried powder is mixed with guava juice, ginseng and cinnamon. Can be drunk or rubbed on. Side effects include a stiff neck and swearing. She also developed an elixir called "Titan Puberty," that boosts her power and size temporarily when ingested. Her potions take effect when their vials are smashed. *Healing Potions: Rana can make a variety of healing potions. When smashed, these potions heal the desired target. *Drop of a Spring Spirit: Special potions created by Rana from Ilona's mana. Based on normal risk-avoidance recovery potions, the overwhelming power of Ilona used as an ingredient boosts the healing effects to miraculous levels. When the owner’s death is detected, the bottle shatters for an automatic recovery. The brain and heart are instantly and completely regenerated to their state when they were destroyed even if destroyed on a conceptual level. *KO Counter: Rana can mix a potion that makes a counter appear right next to KOed enemies that indicates how many seconds are left until they regain consciousness to her and her teammates. *Resurrection Potions: Rana has stated that she has a few Resurrection-type potions, but she also clarified that their effect is limited and is better to think of them as performing CPR with a 100% success rate instead of bringing the dead back to life, adding that she is unable to bring a soul back to life. Enhanced Charisma: Rana is a natural leader and has been in charge of the Wizard Saints on a number of missions. Enhanced Strength: Contrary to her slim and petite appearance, Rana is incredibly strong. She is able to cook with a iron wok using only one hand, which requires great strength and control, to use in such a way. Another testament to her physical prowess, she was able to stomp a deep footprint into the ground with little physical movement. She is also strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. Skin Color Manipulation: Rana once spent 2 years living in seven different magical pots, each filled with special ink that coordinated with the colors of the rainbow, and as such became able to freely change her skin pigment. By stripping naked, she is able to perfectly camouflage herself against any background. Eye Color Manipulation: Rana's natural eye color changes between pink, pale blue, and brown, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Because of this, she tends to temporarily have a condition known as heterochromia iridum, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. Hair Color Manipulation: She can change her hair color at will. Lingyin-Style Physical Attribute Augmentation: A body manipulation technique. It allows Rana to take the shape of an 28 year old woman to conserve her Mana. Spells Earth Destruction Blast- A spell which Rana can seemingly perform through the use of some hand signs, in which multiple purple waves of energy appear from the ground and move to envelop the target. Vacuum Blade- A spell that allows Rana to launch five boomerang-shaped blades. Wind Reaper- A spell that creates a whirlwind of vacuum blades using the cooling and heating of the air to create extreme changes to air currents. It is stated that it would instantly tear the flesh from the bones of a human. Aqua Stream- An offensive spell that creates a penetrating, laser-like high pressure stream of water. Arctic Lens- A low-level, distance viewing spell which creates an ice lens that increases the distance the user can see. Perverted Stone: One of the simpler and indecent spells that forces a woman to 'dance naked', i.e. expose herself in public. She writes the initial of the woman's name in her own blood on a piece of unused parchment (or paper). Then the parchment should be wrapped around a rock and placed on top of an object to be used for mass. Next, she buries the stone under a doorway the woman will pass through. As soon as she does, she will quite suddenly start to feel the effects within a few hours. This leads to an uncontrollable arousal, perspiration, heavy breathing and an unfocused walk and gaze. Then, as if possessed or sleepwalking, the victim is compelled to strip, masturbate and climax quite explicitly before passing out from exhaustion. Techniques Special Attack: Rana charges the victim, trapping them in between two magical circles. She then blasts the helpless foe with the Spears Lightning, causing unbelievable amounts of damage. Geometry Slasher: Rapidly strikes the opponent from all angles at high speed, inflicting heavy damage. Boomerang Scythe: She throws her scythe like a boomerang at high speed, tracking targets and hitting them from long distances (knocked out a Foo Fighter mobile command base that was speeding from several city-blocks away) Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Rana holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Magic Broom: Rana usually carries and uses a long cross-shaped broom, that is about half her size. She uses her broom to fly, by sitting on it like a traditional witch. Her broom can also take the form of a machine gun, a shotgun, a cannon, and a gatling gun. Multi-Tool Knife: A dwarven forged golden knife that possesses nine different tools, specifically made to be used against Valkyries. Eight of them are used to completely remove the armour of any Valkyrie, while the ninth is used to automatically chain the Valkyrie and make her unable to battle. Angoli di morte: She carries around two scythe/sniper rifles that she wields individually, but can put them together to form a sansetsukon, or 3 Section Staff. A difficult to use weapon of Chinese origin with similarities to the Bo Staff and Nunchaku. Denim Miniskirt: This micro-mini sports distressed denim for a look somewhere between cute and sexy, perfect for a stylin' teen on the scene. When Rana wears this, she receives maxed out mana as soon as she enters a battle. Custom Armor: Her clothing functions as body armor that will at least stop bullets, weak magic projectiles and small knives from puncturing her. When intact, it grants her multiple powers. However, the suit is extremely fragile, and will quickly lose power when torn. Fortunately, it regenerates over time. These powers includes: *Hand Blasts: The clothes allows her to emit paralyzing magic burst of energy from her hands. *Magic Resistance: The clothes Magic Resistance to protect her by rejecting spells cast upon her, even spells cast upon her by teammates. *Temperature Regulation: The clothes allows her to regulate her own body temperature at will. Weaknesses *Weaknesses: Weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her potions start having less effect when overused on quick succesion since the body develops a resistance to them, *High concentrations of anti-magic toxins are deadly to her. *She's weak to attacks and magic that resemble how the Son of God was killed. *Rapidly changing her physical characteristics drains her stamina and mana faster than normal. *Her clothing is very fragile and consumes a vast amount of mana to regenerate on its own. Familiars Jessica and Li-mei are two of Rana's most trusted familiars and closest friends. Personality Jessica Togami: She acts like a proper ojou-sama. She is greatly admires Rana, and is concerned for Rana whenever something concerns her, such as refusing to give her sweets to preserve her figure as well as stepping in for her when Klaus von Kharama tries to strike a conversation with Rana. Indeed, even without being ordered to, she is willing to go to Rana if she notices something amiss and freely offers to aid her even asking without knowing any details about the current situation. Outside of Rana's clique and Master-Servent contract, she can be described as kind but naive, believing that she can make Rana and Bianca get along, as well as being unable to comprehend the lewd nature of Enshuu Mitsuari's conversation regarding her dreams with Rana and Bianca. She is also a fan of Mune��Mune. Li-Mei: Li-Mei has a hair-trigger temper and is a real hard worker. Interestingly, despite the her irritability, she never seems to get mad at anyone who is not her friend. She is a good friend of Rana and Enshuu Mitsuari as she works as a maid at their school. Even though Li-Mei makes her official residence at her school's dormitory, she sometimes chooses to live at her brother's apartment; for instance, she once stayed at said residence because her dormitory's air conditioner had broken down. At one point, Rana surmised that Li-Mei may perhaps be into "Boy Love" stories, however, Li-Mei almost instantly refutes this, stating with a big smile that her favorite books are the ones where the older brother falls in love with the younger sister. She is an expert cook and can easily discern the ingredients and cooking process of high class cuisine just by evaluating the dish for a short period of time, she is also self demanding when it comes to cooking, and can easily get fired up if she sees someone create high class cooking. Appearance Jessica: Jessica has short, dark violethair swept back by her hairband that barely reaches her shoulders and golden blue eyes. She wears a school-designated blazer and skirt, and accenting these are the pair of fingerless biker gloves that she wears with military grade steel-toed combat boots. Li-Mei: Li-Mei has long, auburn hair that's in the twin tails style that reaches the top of her back, with a bonnet that she wears on top of her head and hot pink eyes. She wears a maid attire because she's a student at Kyoto Maid School. She has a friendly relationship with Rana, Enshuu Mitsuari and Jessica. She can be seen constantly riding atop a cleaning bot. Since the maid school has classes every day, she never wears anything but her mandatory maid outfit -- a fact that she has pointed out proudly. She has D-cup sized breasts (although Jessica thinks they are C-cup). Background Powers/Abilities ''Jessica Master Swordswomanship- Jessica can accomplish supernaturally powerful swordsmanship with the power of her Celestial Weapon, as any Togami who achieved at least S-Class can. *Hebiransu: A possession-type weapon of the Celestial Slayer series wielded by Jessica. It takes on the form of a black katana which is crimson down the middle. She can call on her name to possess her, enshrouding Jessica with streaks of overwhelming flames around her arm that hold on to the weapon before firing an explosive attack aimed directly at the intended target. Further more, it increases Jessica's physical abilities significantly and in addition, when calling upon her name it also increases her power tremendously. Not only does it strengthen her own abilities and power physically, Hebiransu can also be used to devour an enemy's attack and cushion its impact with a materialization of demonic aura surrounding her. *Hyakuya- A special technique using Hebiransu that materializes dozens of floating swords that lock on to whatever enemy she's focusing on at the time and attack. Jessica's Equipment Infinite Regalia: Infinite Regalia has excellent long-range attacks, and an overwhelming offensive powers. The weapons of her almost have a will of it's own. While inactive, Infinite Regalia floats behind Jessica in a circular shape, breaking only when Jessica uses the bits to attack and throw her opponent. When the unit is activated, the ring disappears, and Magatama appear and form a triangle around Jessica. They are connected very weakly. The Magatamas can also shoot energy attacks at Jessica's opponent. *Particle Cannons: Jessica uses '''Particle Cannons' as her main long-range weapon of choice, she can also easily control them with her mind. *Gladius: Gladius is a double bladed sword, almost 2 meters long. It is stated that it can cut almost everything by cutting it's existence. The blade of Gladius severs the relationship of everything of this world. Due to that, there was nothing that couldn’t be cut. No matter how hard the material is, it severs the connection of the material, bisecting it into two. *Magdalene-1738: The Magdalene-1738 also known as the, Chest Cannon, is the Sublimation Dark Matter Cannon that is located in her chest. This weapon manifests as a globe of pink energy that requires several seconds to build up before being projected at her opponent. Once a target is struck by this weapon Jessica activates its detonation by pressing the violet panel that resides on her left inner thigh. The cannon can also attack by firing multiple homing beams of magical energy at once. It has a significant cool down time with the potential of overheating. Jessica has demonstrated the ability to fire blasts of varying degrees of power. ''Li-Mei Housekeeping Aptitude- You see, she is simply one hell of a butler. Being extraordinarily talented at anything that has to do with housework and catering to her master's everyone order. Enhanced Unarmed Combat- Li-Mei needs no weapons, she IS the mightiest weapon. She is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with a Great Witch. *Martial Arts Intuition- Li-Mei is master of all forms of martial arts that ever existed. Master Chef- Li-Mei is a master chef of the highest caliber. She possesses a skill for culinary cuisine in taste, texture and smell, which allows her to create astonishing foods from the finest ingredients. She can also cook random ingredients together and still get a heavenly flavor. 'Wooden Spatula''': Li-Mei carries a large wooden spatula which she can use to block attacks. From Familiar Contract Supernatural Condition- They have the same physical condition as a regular Jewel. Trivia *Rana has completed 697 official missions in total: 152 D-rank, 158 C-rank, 235 B-rank, 138 A-rank, 14 S-rank. *Rana has a very saucy hip-swaying walk that also applies to her entire combat arsenal of sexy acrobatics and striptease/poledance style attacks. *She is known to actually go out of her way to go to places where run away girls go to and allow them to live in her place a freeloader. *She is very fond of designer clothes. *She is allowed to drive, despite her short stature. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet